The present invention relates to a portable respiratory exercise apparatus providing resistance and intra-trachea bronchial percussion on inspiration and expiration to increase pulmonary efficiency, while improving cilial movement which assists mobilization of intra-bronchial mucous or secretions within the lungs.
Research has shown that by practicing deep abdominal breathing, abdominal muscle pressure and temperature are raised, digestion and absorption of foods are improved and pulmonary efficiency is increased. In addition, taking deep breaths while performing little physical movement causes a superfluous amount of oxygen to be made available. Because the large muscular tissue is not consuming the oxygen an increased oxygen supply is made available for many other body systems, such as the brain and the heart.
Forcible and prolonged inspiration and expiration causes a greater expansion and collapse of the air vesicles (alveoli), especially those deep in the lung tissue. By providing resistance to inspiration and expiration, pulmonary muscles are strengthened and developed, thereby allowing a freer and greater exchange of oxygen and carbon dioxide. Persons suffering from lung ailments, healthy persons, and athletes can all improve their pulmonary efficiency through forcible and prolonged inspiration and expiration against resistance.
Some people are able to take only shallow breaths because they are suffering from lung ailments such as asthma, emphysema, chronic bronchitis, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, or other ailments which reduce the oxygen/CO2 exchange. Frequently, patients recovering from abdominal surgery experience pain during deep breathing and may therefore restrict their own breathing to shallow breaths. In both of the above situations, recovery is slowed because the patients suffer from reduced exchange of oxygen and carbon dioxide in the tissue. Further, the patients are at risk of developing atelectasis because their lungs are not being fully expanded. Atelectasis is a partial collapse of the lungs, possibly leading to necrosis of the lung alveoli. This exacerbates any ailments from which the patient may be suffering by causing poor oxygen exchange in the lungs and possibly resulting in pneumonia.
Patients with emphysema further suffer from mucous blockages in the lungs. Cilia, tiny hairlike structures in the lungs, become flattened down and clogged by mucous. Vibration of the air during inspiration or expiration can cause vibration of the lungs, lung passages (bronchi), and cilia of the patient. This vibration sometimes provides relief to the patient by bringing the cilia to an upright position and mobilizing the mucous, facilitating the expectoration thereof.
Known respiratory exercisers utilize a ball inside a large tube. A user exhales or inhales through a smaller attached tube, causing the ball to rise proportionally to the rate of airflow. However, these known respiratory exercisers only provide resistance to inspiration or expiration, but not both. Further, the large tube must be maintained in a vertical position in order for the respiratory exerciser to operate correctly. This is inconvenient for persons suffering from lung ailments who may be confined to bed and for athletes who wish to restrict respiratory volume flow during exercise. Still further, this respiratory exerciser does not provide a percussive effect on the user; i.e., a vibration of the air on inspiration or expiration.
Another known respiratory exerciser provides a mask which allows air to be inhaled freely and provides resistance against the expiration of air. The masks do not provide resistance to inspiration and do not provide vibration. Further, the masks are too large to be conveniently portable.
Another respiratory exerciser provides a vibration effect upon expiration. A patient exhales into a tube connected to a conical element loosely supporting a ball. When a patient exhales through the tube, the ball is displaced from the conical element causing an oscillatory movement of the ball, thereby generating a variable pressure opposing the expiration. There are several disadvantages to this device. It does not provide vibration of air during inspiration. It is inconvenient for some patients because it must be maintained at a horizontal position during use. Further, the device provides only varying oscillations in air pressure, rather than a sharp percussion of the air by rapid bursts of air pressure from complete opening and closure of the air passages.
Another respiratory exerciser provides a vibration effect upon either inspiration or expiration by using a pair of adjacent air passageways each containing a reed. Each passageway contains a valve utilizing a coil spring to allow either inspiration or expiration. The compression of each spring can be adjusted to vary the resistance to inspiration and expiration independently. As the patient inhales through one passageway and exhales through the other, air flowing past each reed causes each reed to rapidly vibrate, causing a vibration effect on the lungs of the patient. However, adjustment of the coil spring compression during inspiration and expiration is not convenient. Further, vibration of the air is not as effective as would be a sharp percussion of the air by rapid, complete opening and closure of the air passages.
The present invention provides a respiratory exercise apparatus which is portable, non-positional, and provides percussion and resistance during inspiration and expiration and pulsing during expiration. The user can select whether to exercise through resistance, percussion, or pulsing. The breathing apparatus has a main body and a movable inner member, which in the preferred embodiment is an inner cylinder. Preferably, both the main body and the inner cylinder have holes and slots for resistance, pulse, and percussion exercises. By rotating the inner cylinder and locking it in place, the desired method of exercise can be selected and performed.
Resistance exercises can be performed by aligning holes in the main body and the inner cylinder. Alignment and locking are accomplished through use of grooves and a locking pin, screw, boss, etc. In the preferred embodiment, the inner cylinder has a plurality of grooves with the grooves being preferably oblong and adapted to receive the locking pin to restrict movement. The oblong grooves allow limited reciprocal movement of the inner cylinder with respect to the main body and prevent rotational movement. This restricted movement allows mating holes to move with respect to one another and automatically vary the resistance as a user inhales and exhales. Alternatively, the inner cylinder can be manually reciprocated to vary the resistance or held in place to maintain a predetermined resistance. In the preferred embodiment, there are several paired holes of varied diameter to give varied resistance. These holes are selected by rotating the inner cylinder, aligning a desired set of holes and locking the inner cylinder in place. In the preferred embodiment, there is a flange that has indicator holes that facilitate easy alignment.
A further resistance exercise can be performed by holding the breathing apparatus generally vertically with the inner cylinder pointing up and exhaling. This will raise the inner cylinder. When the lungs are empty, the inner cylinder automatically drops back into the main body. The user then tries to raise the inner cylinder again by exhaling any remaining air in the lungs. The device is then held with the inner cylinder down, which causes the inner cylinder to automatically drop down. The user then inhales to pull the inner cylinder back into the main body until the lungs are full, which then causes the inner cylinder to drop back down. The exercise is completed by further inhaling to try to raise the inner cylinder.
Percussion exercises can be performed by locking the locking member in a second set of grooves which will align slots in the main body and the inner cylinder. In the preferred embodiment, this groove is formed about the circumference of the inner cylinder to allow limited rotational movement of the inner cylinder with respect to the main body. The user can percuss the lungs by rapidly rotating the inner cylinder while the user inhales and exhales into the main body. Rotation of the inner cylinder moves the slots in the inner cylinder and main body with respect to one another allowing quick bursts of air to enter and exit the users lungs. This provides a strong percussion effect which expands the air vesicles deep in the lungs and loosens mucous blockages in the lungs. Because the present invention provides rapid intermittent complete closure of the airflow in and out of the user""s lungs during percussion, a more effective percussion effect is obtained than by merely vibrating the air pressure.
Pulse exercises are performed by aligning the locking device with a longitudinally extending groove. This allows the inner cylinder to reciprocate sufficiently to expose the inner slots. To perform the exercise, the device is held upright, and the user exhales, which causes the inner cylinder to raise, expose the slots, and drop repeatedly. In the preferred embodiment, the inner cylinder is weighted to facilitate the reciprocating action.
In the disclosed embodiments, the respiratory exercise apparatus includes a generally cylindrical main body having at least one main aperture. Although disclosed as cylindrical, in some embodiments, the main body can be non-cylindrical. An inner cylinder is disposed within the main body and can rotate and reciprocate within the main body.
It will be apparent to one of ordinary skill that other embodiments could be used to obtain similar results and objectives and still be within the scope of the invention. With reference to the following Brief Description of the Drawings and disclosure, the invention will be described.